DESCRIPTION: The objective of this proposal is to complete the development of a navigational aid for blind persons, utilizing system- specific map databases comprised of nodes(locations) linked by segments (paths). The travel aid is a stand-alone system relying on electronic compass and inertial sensors for position tracking. Auditory feedback is used to guide the user and to provide information about his/her surroundings.